


me being a simp about women

by depressed03amethyst



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Body Worship, Choking, Collars, Dom/sub, F/F, Fluff, Gags, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Impact Play, Kitten, Leashes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Master/Pet, Mistress, Oral Fixation, Pet Names, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Sapphics, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Spit Kink, Strap-Ons, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressed03amethyst/pseuds/depressed03amethyst
Summary: Basically one shots or idk just me simping over buff ladies mostly dlksldkd yessssyou are just a bunch of horny people and so am iyou can request stuff yk, im a sub so i might need help for a dom point of view ^^or if you want more spicy things you can ask but of course i have my limits because some kinks are not mine so i don't want to be uncomfortable writing it or make people uncomfortable if i write it wrong!!! NEED HELP WITH THE WRITING !!!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Reader
Kudos: 29





	me being a simp about women

The dom is sitting at their desk, trying to do some paper work. Too much into their work, the dom didn't paid attention that their kitten have sneak in the room. They only notice when they ear the tingly bell that is attached to their sub's collar. At the sight of their pet on four, only wearing one of their dom's sweater. 

"Hey there sweetheart", petting their subs head, The sub response is a tiny purr, trying to be closer to their master. 

"Someone is clingy tonight huh? You want my hands all over you, don't you?" 

The sub didn't want to admit that they have desired their dom's hands at the moment they were gone. And also very horny because they had been punished for bad behavior, no orgasm for 3 days! Torture that is! So they just nod. 

" Of course you do pet." The dom was also in a very clingy mood, work have been putting them off and they wanted to hear their sub's moans so much. 

"Come closer", they open one drawer to take a vibrator, a pink ball gag and some blacks cuffs. 

First, the dom cuffs them then put the vibrator between their thighs. The sub opens their mouth happily knowing the pleasure will soon come. 

But before anything begin, the dom comes close to their face with the gag in their hand. 

"What is your color sweetheart?"

"Green master" they answer with a smile. 

Putting the gag in their mouth and starting the vibrator was release for the sub. 'Finally!' they think. 

The dom kisses their forehead and go back to their work. 

It didn't take long for the sub to start moaning, which was distracting the dom but their were so happy to listen to those sounds. 

For almost ten minutes, the sub is on their knees, moaning so high, drooling and making a mess on the floor while looking at their dom, whom looked very pleased at the sight. They were starting to get close, their dom knew because of the look in their eyes, pleading and also the way their body were shaking. 

The dom stops the vibrator, edging them and whimpers were heard. 

"Shhh kitten, it's okay" petting their head. 

"Look at the mess you made you slutty pet", looking at the floor the sub saw what their dom meant. 

"Sfowry", trying to apologize. 

They entire body is hot and their eyes were blurry because of the tears of the almost orgasm. 

"Up.", said the dom. 

The sub tries to stand up in their wobbly legs and with bit of help by their dom they finally manage. Their breath is wrecked and they still whimpers but more quietly. 

The dom pat their thigh, indicating the sub to sit there. 

Now the sub is sitting on their doms lap, straddling them. Their hands still tied behind their back, drool slipping through the gag and their lips and already trying to grind on their thighs. Whining, trying to beg through the ball and moving their hips like a bitch in heat. The dom is looking at them amused, a grin plastered on their face as they watch their fuck toy trying to get some release. The sub huff and let their head fall on the doms shoulder, whimpering again. 

"Something is wrong kitten?" ask the dom.

The sub is flustered as they hear the pet name and whine even more as they nod, grinding even more for friction.

"Can you say what is wrong to master?"

Wanting to be obedient they try to pronounce words with the gag but it is hard so only muffled ones are to hear through moans and whimpers.

"Come on kitten use your words for me", taking their subs chin in one hand making them look into their eyes while the other presses them harder on their thigh. 

A loud moan escape their lips, moving their hips back and forth faster, their head falling backwards as they finally find the pleasure they were so eager for. 

The dom spank their ass, "I said I want to hear words". 

Spanking them again, the sub mumbles a poor drooling "please" that you can barely understand. 

"I didn't heard what you said kitten, be good for me say that again", spanking them twice as their sub grind on them like crazy. 

"-LEAALSMFML", they cries looking at their dom with eyes in burning lust. 

"Is that a please that i hear?", the dom asks

The sub nod with eagerness. 

"Please what then?" 

Begging nonsense, shouting pleas, they humps their doms thigh like an animal. 

"You wanna cum, is that what you want kitten?" 

"YELFSF", nodding as their orgasm is growing closer. 

"Such a good slut for me, you are a good slutty pet for me huh?" 

They nods, whimpering as they feel their drool going on their chest. Hoping they will cum, they start to beg again desperately. Their body starts to shake and they bring theirs thighs together so the pressure is not going away. Feeling their sub tremble, the dom grab both of their hips and make them grind their leg slowly, hearing high pitch whimpers close to their ear put a smile on their face, proud of their pet. 

"Go on kitten, cum for me. Be an obedient slut and cum on my thigh" 

Hearing the praise and the order make them feel high. Their legs shaking as they cum, tingles goes through their spine and moan loudly making a mess on their dom legs but too happy to notice. Feeling the heat in their entire body and fall into their master's arms.

"You did amazing kitten, I'm very proud", says the dom and kiss their temple as they hug their sub. 

Snuggling in the crook of their doms neck, the sub sigh a sloppy "thank you" and smile happily. 

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this with a sweet moot on twitter, thanks for their beta read and their help for the writing.  
> I made it bit longer than the one i posted on my twt but still, hope you enjoyed and please tell me if there is some mistakes thank youuu


End file.
